L'Obscurité
:"Whether you fear it or embrace it... the darkness is always there." - Seireitou-shishō The L'Obscurité (闇 (不朽な暗闇), Rōbusukukuritēi; French for "The Darkness", Japanese for "Eternal Darkness") is a large organization of like-minded beings working toward individual yet common goals. Ideally, they strive to bring forth an event known as the "setting sun" which will lead to the "coming of eternal darkness". Despite having multiple targets, they seem particularly interested in the destruction of Vincero. This may be due to the fact that the L'Obscurité have been at unyielding odds with the Φωτισμένους for several millennia. History According to Klaus, the L'Obscurité has existed since the very beginning of the Soul Society's history, possibly even before then. They were known back then as a secretive cult, but even then, their very existence was known only in rumors. They had ties with a family known as the Kuremisago Clan, which was considered to be the predecessors to the three royal families of Asadal. The organization wished to nurture the talents of exceptionally talented children, but to what extent and for what purpose remains unknown. Overview Synopsis Goal They await the arrival of the Tokoyami no Sumeragi (常闇ノ皇, Emperor of Everlasting Darkness). Klaus's Goal Hōsen's Goal Organization Founder Kurama Kawahiru claims to be the founder of L'Obscurité, although he is not one of the Ichiken Kyūkage. It appears that the only one who is aware of Kurama's status is Klaus Nietzsche. Kurama leads the Quasso Regios, a small inner group within L'Obscurité that follows his orders only, by verbal orders given by the Masked Man. Leadership The Ichiken Kyūkage (会都影, One Blade, Nine Shadows) are the nine highest-ranked members of L'Obscurité, with Klaus residing as the supreme leader. There exists no means of differentiating between members It should be noted that besides Klaus being the leader of the nine, there is no class difference between members in the Ichiken Kyūkage. Each member is reported to boast incredible power, to the point that Kanryu Saitō claimed that it'd only take two of them to destroy the entire the Gotei 13, and subsequently the Seireitei. * Klaus Nietzsche * Hōsen Kuramoto * Mūrata Amakuni * Sannotō Kawahiru * Noriaki Ueshiba * Setsukō Kuremisago * Juhabach * Unknown * Unknown Sub-Divisions Underneath the Ichiken Kyūkage, there are numerable subdivisions that are run by appointed leaders whom display an immense degree of power, hand-picked by the members of the Ichiken Kyūkage themselves. * Oscuro - group of nine talented prodigies that are led by Ryō Sagara. * Drapé de Blanc - leader unknown. * Myōjō Kizoku - leader unknown. * Quota Marina - leader unknown. * Gikongumi - group of Reigai led by Ōko Kimura Affiliate Organizations Besides that of L'Obscurité's sub-divisions, there are several organizations that are aligned with L'Obscurité in some way, whether they affiliated by the leader of said organization being a member of the Ichiken Kyūkage or simply being supporters of the L'Obscurité. * Kōkiorosu Syndicate - organization led by Hōsen Kuramoto. * Three Cards - led by Saiga Ūtakata, direct subordinates of Sōkudo. * Tenka Clan - led by Kamui, affiliated by way of Sōkudo. * Six Kiryōkushi - led formerly by the Kiryōkushi Leader and now by Juhabach. Headquarters Behind the Scenes Category:Organizations